Sea of Love
by SliverOfHope
Summary: When Mr. Litwak's arcade has a slow day, he closes earlier than normal. This gives Calhoun more time to spend with her Felix and his adorable honeyglow. Oneshot. CalhounXFelix. Minor nudge at GloydXRancis. Spoilers for the movie!


Wrote this when I listened to Jane Lynch singing Physical from Glee, and I forgot how pretty her voice was! C:

The song in the fanfiction is Sea of Love by Cat Power, and you should listen to it while reading this!

**Rated:** K  
**Warnings:**Spoilers for the movie!

I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or any characters affiliated with the movie! I also don't own Sea of Love. Nothing is mine except the plot and the writing. C:

* * *

It was one of those slow days; the weather was simply too good for most kids to pass it up in favor of huddling in a crowded room. Instead, they played outside, leaving Mr. Litwak and his arcade in some sort of strange peace for once. It was silent except for the musical blips and mechanical whirrs from the various games, and Mr. Litwak was getting tired. It was near closing time and he'd had a long day of doing absolutely nothing. He finally decided to close up shop a couple hours earlier than he'd planned, but it was all well and good with him. The elderly owner flicked off the overhead lights, giving a tiny, gleaming smile to the games within. He muttered, "Good night, you all," before shutting the door tight and locking it securely.

With a quick glance and a short, elated whoop, Yuni alerted the entire arcade that it was closed and they were free to do whatever until the next morning. "Litwak is homebound!"

Immediately after receiving the all-clear from the dancer, Sergeant Tamora Calhoun ditched Hero's Duty in favor of visiting the calmer and far less stressful Fix-It Felix Jr. She didn't give her fellow soldiers so much as an acknowledging salute as she blew past them on her hover board. It was time to visit the old game's namesake, and she had no time for trivial formalities. With that in mind, she zoomed through Game Central on her hover board, startling a couple of hand-holding Sugar Rush racers ("Francis and Lloyd? Were those their names?") and Q*Bert. Barreling towards the entrance to Fix-It Felix Jr., Tamora ignored the Surge Protector as he tried to stop her for a 'potential security risk', bypassed the cutesy roller coaster styled trolley transport, and headed straight for Niceland's main apartment building with only one person on her mind.

Fireworks exploded in the sky as the Nicelanders celebrated another day of Felix's wonderfulness, and Ralph's bravery against Turbo. It seemed that the celebration was near its end, and the characters in Fix-It Felix Jr. were going to skip the after-party for once. Tamora let out a sigh of relief. She didn't feel like dealing with the round and strangely tiny Nicelanders at that moment. She paused for a minute, allowing the tiny people to retreat to their apartments and for Ralph and Felix to be the only two on the roof. As soon as the coast was clear, she kicked her hover board into gear and flew up to meet them.

Ralph and Felix greeted her with identical grins, and the antagonist chuckled before giving her a wave and heading downstairs to his cozy side of Niceland. Landing her hover board and shutting it off, Tamora approached Felix, admiring the feeling of being close to him again after such a long and slow day. He was busying himself with cleaning up some trash, and it took him a few minutes to finish. Luckily, Tamora was patient and while she waited, she dangled her long legs off the side of the apartment building.

Felix meandered over soon after, hands folded and face glowing his Calhoun-induced honeyglow. "Tammy," he greeted, eyes sparkling as his smile widened.

The sergeant pressed a kiss to the handyman's cheek as he sat next to her, and his face brightened even more. His lovely wife was nearly too much for him. Felix felt a bit dizzy, and, sensing his wooziness, Calhoun let his head fall onto her lap. She looked down at him affectionately. "You okay there, Fix-It?"

"Never better!" Felix's voice squeaked a bit, and he let out a joyful laugh.

They were both quiet after that. They didn't speak at all. For one reason or another though, they didn't need to. It was enough to enjoy each other's company, and as the sun set outside of the arcade, Felix's eyes slid shut not long after Q*Bert and the rest of the ex-homeless video game characters returned to Ralph's bit of Niceland. Tamora's slender fingers removed Felix's hat and ran slowly though his short hair, soothing him and making him sleepy.

A gentle and soft melody caused the handyman's eyes to snap open and his breath to catch, though. He chanced a look up at his wife, only to see her eyes shut. He studied her lips and the words that were coming from them, but it took him longer than he'd like to admit to finally understand that the lovely melody was, in fact, truly coming from her. The song sounded like a crooning lullaby to Felix, and it made him feel butterflies flutter about in his stomach as he paid closer mind to the song's lyrics.

"_Come with me, my love  
to the sea – the sea of love.  
I wanna tell you how much I love you…"_

His cheeks tinted for the third time that day and he hummed his appreciation for the song choice and Tamora's enchanting hidden talent. It probably wasn't something she showed off while in her own game; most likely to keep up her tough exterior facade, but Felix found himself entirely flattered as he realized her singing was something personal and intimate that she trusted only him with hearing.

The sergeant smiled slightly in response to her husband as she continued the song, fingers never faltering in their gentle massage. It was some sort of Heaven to Felix. His wife's voice was absolutely positively the single most dynamite thing he'd ever had the pleasure of listening to. His hand entangled with her free one as she began another sweet song, and he allowed himself to fall soundly asleep to her melodious singing.

It took a while – just a few minutes before the arcade's opening the next morning, in fact – but Felix awoke mysteriously in his own bed and wondering vaguely if Tamora's serenade the night before was just a blissful dream.

His missing hat was the only proof it wasn't.


End file.
